1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type display device and a heat dissipation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known head-up display (HUD) apparatuses for vehicles for projecting projection light beams on a screen, which is a combiner disposed on a front glass of a vehicle or in the vicinity of the front of the front glass, so as to display an image. Through such a HUD, a user is able to see an image, which is displayed on the front glass or the like through projection light beams projected from the HUD, in a state where the image is superimposed on a landscape of the front of own vehicle on the rear side of the front glass or the like.
A projection-type display device typified by a HUD is equipped with a plurality of light sources, which emit light beams with different colors, in order to perform image display.
For example, JP2013-122490A discloses a projection-type display device that is equipped with a light source that emits red light beams, a light source that emits green light beams, and a light source that emits blue light beams.
Further, JP2003-161906A discloses a HUD that is equipped with a light source that emits red light beams and a light source that emits green light beams.